


One to Grow On

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [4]
Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With them, each time is like the first time. Amy’s stopped trying to fight it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to Grow On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Amy/Karma - first time.

“Happy thirtieth, sister-friend,” Karma whispers into the slightly-sweaty skin of Amy’s neck, words slurred from too many raspberry margaritas well into the morning.

Amy grins, just as drunk, and slings her arm around Karma’s shoulders. “Thirty. Shit, we’re so old.”

“ _You’re_ old, grandma,” Karma laughs. They stare out over the ocean at the sunset. Their motel is cheap, their guests are hung-over in the double beds and pull-outs, but the air is crisp and they still have each other. “I’m still a hip young thing.” Karma snuggles into Amy’s embrace, head tucked beneath Amy’s chin.

“Come here,” Amy says, tipping her chin towards Karma, and leans in. She presses a gentle kiss to Karma’s lips, something soft and friendly, something they’ve done a million times—no matter if Amy had a girlfriend or Karma was on a break with Liam.

But with them, each time is like the first time. Amy’s stopped trying to fight it.

“That’s nice,” Karma sighs, eyes closed as their lips touch again, salty and tangy from lime, the rest going unsaid between them as always.


End file.
